The One That Got Away
by CheshireBear
Summary: Ya han pasado dieciséis años desde la última vez que Dean vio a Castiel. Como siempre, va a ahogar la tristeza con un buen bourbon, pero la chica adecuada, la cantidad de alcohol en vena y la situación le llevarán a vomitar su agridulce pasado y recordar en vez de olvidar al que probablemente fue el amor de su vida. / AU. / Lemon en futuros capítulos. / Angst. / ¿Hurt/Comfort?
1. Chapter 1

*****_se pone nerviosa porque por fin entra decentemente en el fandom de Supernatural_*****

**S**up, everypony. Con cincuenta mil fanfics a la mitad, aquí vengo con otro nuevo porque sí, vivo al límite. (?) _Eso no quiere decir que haya pensado dejar ninguno sin acabar. __*****__whisperssss__*****_

_Btw_, a lo que vamos.

Aquí dejo mi primer **Destiel**. Las advertencias son que contendrá **lemon/lime**, **angst**, es un **AU** y... bueno, hay una **OC** pero no es como si formase parte de la trama en si, sólo está ahí _bc yes_. Vamos, que no es importante.

_**S**__upernatural no me pertenece_ y lo sabéis. (?)

Eso es todo, **espero que disfrutéis~~**

* * *

Los hielos en el vaso medio vacío de _bourbon_ vuelven a moverse a causa del perezoso movimiento de la mano que lo sostiene; los ojos verdes y apagados del dueño de dicha extremidad captan el brillo de los cubitos bajo la tenue luz del antro de carretera donde está y también el repiqueteo de estos contra el cristal.

Justo hoy, hace dieciséis años.

Sin aviso previo, una botella se acerca a su vaso y lo rellena de nuevo. El hombre levanta la cabeza para encontrarse, sin sorpresa alguna, con los ojos pardos de la joven camarera que antes le ha atendido.

—Invita la casa. —dice ésta, dedicándole una pícara y calculada sonrisa. Él sabe qué significa todo aquello.

—Dean Winchester. —contesta el hombre, queriendo acortar las cosas.

La camarera le observa perpleja un par de segundos, aún con la botella en la mano. Al final acaba volviendo a sonreírle, pero esta vez de forma más cómplice y delicada, incluso inocente. "_Ninguna chica que trabaje en un bar de carretera es inocente_" le había dicho a su hermano Sammy años atrás.

—Piper Heard. —acaba contestando la joven. Extiende una mano por encima de la barra y la otra deja la botella al lado del vaso de Dean, que arquea las cejas; ahora el sorprendido es él, pues las chicas no suelen saludarle así.

—¿Y qué te lleva a invitar a un tío como yo a una copa, Piper Heard? —El Winchester mayor también intenta sonreír, pero sólo estira los labios de manera casi torpe para él mientras le estrecha la mano y los ojos almendrados de la chica se entrecierran levemente.

—Pareces desanimado. —Se queda un momento en silencio, esperando una respuesta que no llega.— En realidad tienes pinta de no haber dormido en años. ¿Una mujer?

—Casi. —responde al fin. Después da un trago a su bebida y se pasa la lengua por los labios. Piper espera otra vez y Dean, con el alcohol ya muy calado en las venas, decide satisfacerla.— Teníamos dieciocho años cuando me dejó. Era como la relación perfecta, ¿sabes? Lo que todo el mundo quiere. Éramos nosotros y mi Impala contra el mundo. —Hace una pequeña pausa, mueve el vaso, los hielos repiquetean de nuevo y sus ojos brillan de nostalgia.— Ahora suena estúpido.

—Vaya. —suelta en un suspiro Piper, con sus ojos fijos en el rostro pecoso que tiene frente a ella.— No suena estúpido, Dean.

La voz de Piper Heard, camarera del _Atahualpa_, chica mala por defecto, hace que Dean vuelva a prestarle atención. Ella le devuelve la mirada y sus ojos parecen vidriosos, llenos de ternura mal oculta; su rostro reflejando una inevitable compasión. A los Winchester no les gusta que se compadezcan de ellos, ni mucho menos, pero la situación le descoloca tanto que su primera reacción es sorprenderse, pues su gran experiencia con las mujeres les dice que a ellas les gusta ser escuchadas, no escuchar.

También sabe que una "_chica mala_" -como esperaba que fuese la señorita Heard- nunca escucha realmente ni muestra verdadera compasión. Va a lo que va y, cuando lo consigue, desaparece. Adiós, siempre adiós.

—No eres una chica mala. —piensa en voz alta, ronca. Piper le dedica más sincera al escuchar el tono pobremente escondido de fascinación y Dean se hubiese sentido estúpido de no ser porque lleva toda la noche de bar en bar, bebiendo y sufriendo las consecuencias de ello.

—Eso aún no lo sabes, cariño. —reprocha la rubia, volviendo a ponerse la máscara de picardía que había conseguido engañar a Dean al principio.— ¿Cómo era ella?

Dean respira hondo ante la pregunta y se yergue en el taburete, alzando los ojos durante un instante, concentrado en sus recuerdos. Sabe que Piper le contempla, muy atenta; no podría tener una audiencia mejor y ella probablemente tampoco.

Antes de volver a hablar, da un largo trago a su segunda ronda de _bourbon_.

—Intentaba domar su pelo como si todos los días tuviese que ir a la iglesia. —Dean suelta una risa cascada.— Pero cuando se metía en el Impala, yo mismo me ocupaba de que no saliera con ningún mechón en su sitio.

—Te gustaba mucho. —Algo en los ojos moteados de la rubia deja ver que lo sabe y el Winchester siente las mejillas ligeramente más cálidas. ¿Se va a sonrojar a sus treinta y cuatro años? "_Maldita sea, claro que no_" se dice para si mismo.— Ey, chico tierno, dame cinco minutos y acabaré mi turno. Después te volveré a invitar a una ronda.

Piper deja el _bourbon_ junto a él y le guiña un ojo antes de darse la vuelta y perderse detrás de las estanterías llenas de botellas de diferentes licores. Dean tuerce ligeramente los labios, pensando que tal vez ha hablado demasiado esta vez y que, si quería huir, ahora es el momento.

En vez de eso, su mente empieza a dar marcha atrás, retrocediendo dieciséis años, cuando le conoció.

**.**

—Y esa, Sammy —el mayor de los hermanos señaló a una chica rubia que pasaba a varios metros más allá de ellos—, esa es Jo Harvelle.

—¿Esa es la chica que siempre te ignora? —respondió con demasiada inocencia como para ser real un Sam de catorce años, mirándole.

—S-... claro que no. ¿Quién te ha dicho eso? —Dean le echa una mirada acusativa al más pequeño, que disimula clavando la vista al frente.

—Oh, nadie. —Se queda unos segundos en silencio y después da un cabeceo hacia delante.— ¿Y ese?

No había duda de que Dean Winchester conocía a todas y cada una de las chicas de su curso y, si se concentraba, podría recordar a casi todas las de su instituto. Probablemente también tenía el número de teléfono de la mayoría, pero en cuanto a chicos… en fin, no sabía cómo entablar una amistad, así que conocía a pocos aparte de los del equipo de baseball en el que estaba.

Aun así, hizo el esfuerzo de intentar reconocer al chico que señaló Sam de forma discreta. Dean frunció el ceño, aquel chico… le sonaba mucho.

—¿Y bien? —insistió el Winchester menor, mirando de reojo a su hermano, que seguía con sus ojos verdes clavados en el moreno que tanto le sonaba.

—¿Por qué preguntas por él? ¿Es que te van los tíos, Sammy? —Para intentar desviar la atención de aquel chico, Dean intentó bromear y le dio un suave empujón al más joven, que refunfuñó un poco.

—Claro que no. Es que lo he visto varias veces a tu alrededor. —Sammy se levantó del banco donde estaba con Dean y cogió su mochila.— Igual tienes un acosador.

Antes de que el mayor pudiese contestar, Sam echó a andar de vuelta al instituto con prisas. Dean abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar; observó cómo su hermano entraba por las puertas del edificio y después volvió a mirar al supuesto acosador.

Ya estaba bastante lejos y Dean sólo pudo reconocer que tenía el pelo negro, ropa algo anticuada y un caminar tenso. Por un instante, vio cómo él le miraba por encima del hombro mientras caminaba, o tal vez tan sólo se lo pareció.

Y entonces, su vida no volvió a ser la misma.

* * *

Bueeeeno, pues espero que os haya gustado el principio. El fanfic entero estará así, con _flashbacks cuties_ y esas cosas. Ya lo iréis viendo.

Cualquier _duda_ o _lloriqueo_ o _panties_ o _lo que sea_ en forma de _review_, ¿vale? (?)

**Hasta el próximo~~ ´w`)/ ** **-**_que será relativamente pronto :-)_**-**


	2. Chapter 2

Es el cuarto vaso de _bourbon_ y el alcohol ambarino ya le baja como agua por la garganta. Los ojos de la camarera que acaba de conocer brillan y su sonrisa ilumina un poco más el cochambroso bar casi vacío.

—Dios mío, así que una acosadora. —exclama Piper, toqueteando su propia copa.

—No lo digas con ese tono. Seguro que tú también has pasado por ello alguna vez. —Como respuesta recibe una mirada confidente y Dean suelta una risa que ahoga con el vaso de nuevo contra sus labios.

—¿Y por qué tu hermano lo sabía?

—Sam siempre ha sido muy observador, desde que era un enano. —Sin darse cuenta, el Winchester sonríe con orgullo.— Nunca lo admitiré delante suyo, pero él me enseñó a tomarme las cosas con calma y fijarme en los detalles.

Piper ha aprendido en los últimos diez minutos que es mejor no presionar a Dean, que si espera en silencio, él mismo acabará por soltarlo. Ve en sus preciosos ojos verdes la necesidad de ello, de poder vomitar de una vez lo que tanto le duele. Y lo está haciendo.

—Me obsesioné un poco después de que Sammy me dijese aquello. A partir de ese día, empecé a fijarme en la persona que hasta ese entonces para mí había sido invisible. —Dean asiente con la cabeza para si mismo y después arquea las cejas.— Tenía dieciocho años, pero me había acostado ya con toda la plantilla de animadoras, sin embargo… cuando me fijé más en… sus ojos. —balbucea, consternado al sentir la lengua torpe.— Sus ojos eran del mismo azul que el cielo del que seguramente se había caído.

—¿Cómo se llamaba? —pregunta la chica en un susurro emocionado.

La pregunta había llegado y Dean se tensa de forma inevitable. Siempre le había costado admitir que…

Entonces sus ojos se cruzan con los de la chica. Ella espera con una suave sonrisa y en sus ojos hay comprensión, aceptación. Piper parece saber lo que Dean está a punto de contarle y el hecho de que, a pesar de eso, siga queriendo escucharle, es lo que le convence para seguir hablando.

Vuelve a relajarse; ya no hay razón por la que ocultar nada.

—Castiel. Se llamaba Castiel.

.

Estaba nervioso, estúpidamente nervioso. Ni siquiera el pensar en su padre enfadado cuando llegase a casa por cogerle el coche sin permiso le asustaba tanto como aquello.

No era la primera vez que llevaba a alguien en el que decía que era su Impala, pero llevar a Castiel era diferente. Él no hablaba, no trataba de parecerle encantador durante todo el rato para después meterle la lengua hasta la garganta; lo único que hacía era mirarle fijamente mientras Dean intentaba no descarrilar en cada condenada curva.

Con un suspiro que sonó más nervioso de lo que a Dean le hubiese gustado, alargó la mano hacia la radio y la encendió. Automáticamente se puso uno de sus viejos casetes de AC/DC y empezó a sonar _You Shook Me All Night Long_. Aquello le tranquilizó un poco hasta que…

—Dean. —El dedo que tamborileaba en el volante al ritmo de la música se quedó helado.— Éste no es el camino.

La velocidad del Impala disminuyó un poco, pero siguió deslizándose por la carretera. Era cierto, aquel no era el camino hacia la casa de Castiel.

La tensión y el nerviosismo habían hecho tanta mella en él que ni siquiera se fijó hacia dónde se dirigían y se dio cuenta de que su subconsciente le había jugado la peor de las pasada cuando finalmente reconoció el lugar al cual, sin querer, estaba llevando al que se había convertido en su primer amigo.

—Maldita sea. —farfulló el Winchester cuando frenó y apagó el motor de su nena en una curva con un mirador unos metros más allá.

—¿Por qué paramos? —preguntó entonces Castiel con sus ojos azules clavados en dicho mirador.

—Porque… —Dean tragó saliva; tenía que recuperar la compostura. Respiró hondo, adoptó una pose chulesca y esbozó la más pillina de sus sonrisas.— Quería enseñarte este lugar. Es donde traigo a las chicas y… —cuando recuperó la atención de los ojos de su amigo, hizo un movimiento con la mano y un sonido de explosión con la boca.

—¿Veis fuegos artificiales?

—...no.

—Parece un buen sitio para verlos. —El moreno volvió a mirar por la ventanilla del Impala hacia el mirador, que daba paso a una hermosa vista de la ciudad, ya brillando en el anochecer.

—No es para ver fuegos artificiales, Cas. —Dean volvió a encender el Impala y condujo lentamente unos metros, volviendo a aparcar justo frente a la valla que bordeaba el acantilado.— Maldita sea, ¿qué eres, un crío de parvulario?

—No, estoy en el último año del instituto, igual que tú.

—Ya lo sé, idiota.

El Winchester apenas pudo ahogar una risa. Nunca imaginó que un tío de casi dieciocho años pudiese ser tan ingenuo como Castiel, pero ese rasgo de él, por alguna razón, le encantaba.

Cuando estuvieron allí, con la ciudad a sus pies, intentando brillar con su luz propia contra la noche, con AC/DC sonando aún en la radio del Impala… la vista era preciosa; el momento, mágico, pero lo único que podía mirar Dean era a Castiel. Sus ojos azules, los cuales le gustaba observar sin que él se diese cuenta, brillaban con las pequeñas chispas que eran las luces de los edificios y sus labios estaban entreabiertos.

Dean tragó saliva.

"_Dios mío, le quiero besar._"

—Es hermoso, Dean. —La voz de Castiel sonó con un deje de fascinación que pocas veces adoptaba. Cuando éste volvió la cabeza hacia él, los ojos de Dean tuvieron que luchar por aguantarle la mirada.— Traes aquí a las chicas para enseñarles esto.

—Sí. —El Winchester carraspeó para aclararse la voz y recomponerse.— Quiero decir, no. No exactamente. Es como un intercambio de bienes, ¿vale? Yo les enseño mi tesoro, que es este sitio, y ellas me enseñan el suyo que es… —La sonrisa que esbozó se podría catalogar como nerviosa, pero el moreno no se dio cuenta.— Ya sabes.

—Oh, te refieres a que tenéis sexo. —Si le preguntasen a Dean por qué le incomodaba sobremanera que Cas dijese esas cosas en voz alta, no sabría responder.

—Exacto.

Tras esa breve conversación, ambos miraron de nuevo al frente, a la ciudad y el manto salpicado aquí y allá de estrellas que los cubría. Dean empezó a tamborilear de nuevo con una mano en el volante cuando una nueva canción empezó a sonar. Lo único que intentaba era aplacar el sonido de la respiración que tenía justo al lado, de hecho, quería salir corriendo de allí ahora mismo pero si lo hacía sentiría que las burlas de Sammy respecto a él y Cas eran ciertas. Ya podía escuchar a su hermano riéndose.

No, tenía que aguantar allí. Al fin y al cabo, tampoco era para tanto, Castiel probablemente no volvería a hablar y después de unos minutos podrían irse tranquilamente como si nada hubiese….

—¿Quieres tener sexo conmigo, Dean?

—Que si quiero… ¿qué?

Cuando el Winchester se giró hacia él, totalmente helado por la bomba que su amigo acababa de soltar, éste le observaba desde la oscuridad que ofrecía el mirador y con un desconocido brillo en sus ojos de cielo.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Dean Winchester se mostró totalmente desconcertado frente a alguien, boqueando mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas para superar la situación sin perder su reputación.

—Cómo demonios has llegado a esa conclusión. —acabó preguntando el más alto.

—Has dicho que aquí traías a las chicas para tener sexo con ellas. —Cas tragó saliva de forma imperceptible.

—Ya, pero tú eres mi amigo. —explicó Dean después de tomar aire, con el típico tono de comprensión que solía utilizar con él.

—¿Ellas no eran tus amigas? —El moreno ladeó la cabeza ligeramente.

—Sí, pero… —Al final el mayor rodó los ojos e hizo un gesto con la mano que no sujetaba el volante del Impala.— Cas, ambos somos chicos.

—¿Y qué?

La pregunta de Castiel se quedó como sujeta en el aire con hilos invisibles. "_¿Y qué?_" repitió Dean en su cabeza mientras miraba a su amigo, cada vez más confuso.

Si no fuese Cas con el que estaba hablando, probablemente habría creído que le estaba tomando el pelo, pero la inocencia plasmada en su expresión, siempre seria, le dejó claro que no estaba bromeando.

"_¿Y __**qué**__?_" volvió a pensar, ésta vez de forma más significativa.

* * *

Vale, no sé si estoy haciendo realmente bien a los personajes porque es mi primer fanfic de ellos y _wow_, me extraña que no sea un oneshot porno sin sentido, porque así me estreno yo con las parejas nuevas. (?)

Btw, si tenéis alguna critica constructiva respecto a ello, puedo leeros, _u know_.

**Hasta el próximo~~~ ´v`)**


	3. Chapter 3

—En ese momento, me habría acostado con él. —dice Dean con naturalidad, ya con la lengua totalmente suelta. Piper suelta una suave risa que ahoga con su propia copa.— Pero era Cas. No podía acostarme con Cas...

—Porque era un chico. —acaba la chica, haciendo que el Winchester le mire y asienta.— Y también porque era tu amigo de verdad, ¿me equivoco?

—No. —contesta mientras la camarera le llena de nuevo el vaso.— Nunca quise admitir que temía perderle y que ese era el principal inconveniente.

—No querías admitir que te gustaba un chico, pero lo que más te preocupaba era perderle. Eso es muy tierno.

—Hace unos años no estaba bien visto eso de besar a otro tío. Ya sabes. —Hace que su vaso, de nuevo lleno, choque con el de ella.— Pero llega un punto en el que ya no puedes resistirlo y...

Piper ve cómo la sonrisa de Dean se congela y frunce ligeramente el ceño. Aunque se toma unos segundos para rememorar en su cabeza, sabe que seguirá hablando y que, a partir de ahora, todo se va a poner más interesante, así que se llena también su vaso.

.

"_Tienes que hacerlo. Tienes que salir de dudas. Venga, joder, no seas un gallina de mierd-..._"

—¿Dean?

El aludido dio un respingo al sentir la voz prácticamente en su oreja. Cuando levantó los ojos, se chocó con la mirada de Cas tan cerca que todos sus músculos se tensaron y quiso saltar de la silla en la que estaba sentado. Pero no lo hizo.

—¿Qué decías? —preguntó el Winchester de forma torpe, dejando el boli encima del escritorio.

—Si entiendes lo que te acabo de explicar.

A pesar de que Castiel era ingenuo y a veces parecía estar en las nubes, la verdad es que era bastante bueno en prácticamente todas las materias del instituto. Aquello le venía bien a Dean, pues era como tener un profesor particular… un profesor particular que le atraía, y eso ya no le venía tan bien.

Estaban solos en la casa del moreno, en su habitación y, mientras Dean escribía lo que Cas le iba explicando, éste se removía por encima de la cama, cogiendo de vez en cuando alguno de los libros que estaban esparcidos por el colchón para consultarlo. A pesar de que el ojiverde estaba de espaldas a él, cada vez que Castiel se movía, se escuchaba el susurro de la ropa contra el edredón y eso le desconcentraba más que cualquier otra cosa.

Y ahora lo tenía prácticamente encima, con su mano apoyada en el hombro derecho y ligeramente inclinado hacia delante para ver si había escrito lo último que le había explicado.

—Espera, Cas, tengo que… preguntarte algo. —Mientras dijo eso, Dean giró la silla y obligó a Castiel a erguirse.

—¿De qué tema es? —El moreno empezó a alejarse e ir de nuevo hacia la cama para coger el libro que necesitase, pero el Winchester se apresuró en levantarse de la silla y cogerle de la muñeca.

—No es de ningún tema. —Cas cedió a aquel agarre y deshizo el par de pasos que había dado.— Pero es una cosa que sólo tú puedes aclararme.

—No sé si podré, Dean. —Aunque entre ellos no había espacio personal posible, el moreno se extrañó un poco cuando sintió el brazo de su amigo rodeándole la cintura, atrayéndolo hacia si.— Pero haré… lo que pueda.

—Eso espero, sino no habrá valido la pena. —Dean intentó esbozar una de sus sonrisas más seductoras, pero estaba tan nervioso que apenas pudo mantener las comisuras alzadas un par de segundos.

El Winchester tragó saliva ante la atenta mirada del que era su amigo y soltó su muñeca para poder subir esa misma mano hacia la mejilla ajena. Sus ojos verdes no pudieron evitar rodar de los pedazos de cielo que eran los ojos de Cas hasta sus labios, pálidos, de apariencia suave y carnosa, que se entreabrieron cuando Dean empezó a inclinarse hacia ellos.

El moreno no entendió del todo la situación hasta que Dean hizo que ambas bocas se juntaran. Entonces supo que le estaba besando, tal y cómo había deseado tantas veces en silencio. Con la misma timidez que en sus sueños, subió las manos por el pecho de su amigo y ladeó la cabeza, dejando que el otro hiciese casi todo el trabajo.

Y Dean lo hacía gustoso. Estaba casi abrumado por lo que estaba pasando; era como volver a dar el primer beso y descubrir un mundo de emociones nuevas. Apenas podía controlar el impulso de devorar de forma salvaje los labios que saboreaba con cuidado y delicadeza, procurando no asustar a Cas. A pesar de todo, seguía teniendo presente que aquella podía ser la primera y última vez que le besaba.

Pero no lo fue.

Cada día, cada momento en el que estaban solos, sus labios se buscaban con anhelo y se besaban, hambrientos, acariciándose ocultos a miradas ajenas… o eso creían.

.

La camarera es consciente de que en dos horas como mucho, el sol empezará a despuntar y el bar cerrará, pero le es imposible dejar la historia a medias, quiere escuchar todo lo que Dean tiene que decir. El relato le parece misteriosamente seductor, y el cariño con el que el hombre habla de ese tal Castiel, hace que ella misma sienta ternura.

—¿No llegasteis a nada más que besos? —pregunta casi con picardía Piper, jugueteando con su vaso.

—No hasta después de la primera pelea. —Dean le dedica una breve sonrisa.

—¿Pelea?

—Sí. Probablemente alguien nos vio… ya sabes. —Después de decir eso, aparta la mano del vaso y la cierra en un puño.— Unos tíos se metieron con él… y le dieron una paliza. Castiel intentó volver a su casa directamente para que no viese su ojo morado ni su mejilla roja, pero yo estaba con Sam en la entrada del instituto y lo interceptamos. Cuando lo vi así… no lo dudé ni por un momento. Fui a darles a esos tíos su merecido. Sammy vino conmigo; es bueno peleando, ¿sabes? Aunque no me gusta que se meta en este tipo de cosas, pero es tan terco que no pude hacer nada al respecto.

—Vaya con Sammy. —comenta Piper a media voz.

—Lo sé. Ahora el tío hace el doble que yo.

—¿Cómo quedasteis en esa pelea?

—Bueno, ellos eran cinco, nosotros dos… —La chica hace una mueca de dolor y Dean sonríe con altivez, añadiendo:— Les pateamos el culo.

—Pero… ¿cómo?

—Nuestro padre nos enseñó cómo. —El Winchester alza las cejas, misterioso, y vuelve a beber.— Después Sammy me obligó a coger a Cas y a irnos de allí a toda ostia. Podían expulsarnos si se enteraban. Él sólo estaba preocupado por eso.

—Y después…

—Después llevé a Cas al mirador.

* * *

Bueno, creo que se acerca *****_el momento_***** (?

Nada más que añadir. Hasta el próximo **´v`)/**


End file.
